buenas tardes, soy alicia
by a-kiss-of-tea
Summary: porque todo esta alrevez? ¿hace cuanto que chess quiere arruinar mi vida? a todo esto ¿porque esta willy wonka aca? todas estas dudas y mas en este loco mundo, contado por la campeona de infratierra, no se lo pierdan...BUENAS TARDES,SOY ALICIA.
1. Chapter 1

hola, esta es mi primera historia hecha desde el fondo de mi hermoso corazoncito jaja. quiero dar gracia a _simplementelaru_ creadora de "hola me llamo emmet" que quiza nunca sepa que existe este fic ojala que algun dia se entere, porque yo soy su fan desde que lei ese santo fic. weno, ya empecemoz que les parece? disfrutenlo!

Buenas tardes, soy Alicia

Prologo

Buenas tardes, soy Alicia…uy me parece que plagie el titulo no?, bueno no importa, el punto es…¿Cuál es el punto? El punto santa clara, el punto y coma, el punto cardinal? Uy me parece que ya me estoy contagiando de mi queridísimo pelotudo, digo, de mi queridísimo tarrant.

Pensemos un poquitín con la cabeza… ¿Qué hago acá? Y porque estoy en un fic?

3 simples palabras: Yo que se!

Ya que estoy aca ,y tengo que esperar que tarrantcito termine de hacer su futterwacken rarito, el cual nunca entendere jamas, aprovecho para divagar un poquititito mucho, ya que es mi fic, yo hago lo que quiero no?

Bueno, primero consulto con los autores, porque sino me borran el fic y me quedo sin lugar donde divagar.

El punto es…

_**PAUSA DE EMERGENCIA**_

_-alicita querida, me parece que ya hay mucho prologo no?_

_-justo que estaba por explicar el punto, me cortan el programa!_

_Para colmo ahora me olvide cual era el punto!_

_-perdón perdón…pero acordate que nosotros dirigimos acá!_

_-esta bien, dejen que le ponga un cierre y ya empezamos con el primer cap…_

_**VOLVEMOS CON EL PROGRAMA**_

Bueno, como me cortaron mi explicacion, ya no me acuerdo cual es el punto, así que sin mas preámbulos… vamos con el primer cap de esta historia a la que llamamos… BUENAS TARDES, SOY ALICIA (el publico aplaude mientras salen fuegos artificiales naranjas y mientras vuelan chanchos azules con corbata)

CAP 1: mi reloj de pan y mantequilla.

Estabamos todos donde generalmente estamos: tomando te, comiendo pastelillos, y viendo como stayne se quiere levantar a miry, se agarra a las piñas con chess y después sale corriendo a contarle a beth. La misma fuckin historia de todos los dias.

Yo, como buena pelotuda que soy, le pedi a tarrant la mantequilla, entonces tarrant me miro con cara de "WHATS?"

Entonces lo comprendi: thackery se habia tragado toda la mantequilla y no me habia guardado nada.

Me levante de mi hdp silla y le tire con un pan por la cabeza a thackery.

-jaja, ese era el ultimo pan con mantequilla!- thackery se reía en mi cara.

Maldita liebre diabólica.

Llego MC. Twisst, lo que me faltaba. El punto que llego otra vez con le numerito de "llego tarde, es tardeeeee" a veces me pregunto para que se le hace tarde.

El punto fue, que tarrant se saco su enorme zapato Nº 42/3(tiene una pata de la puta madre) y se lo tiro a nievens.

Se le callo el reloj, y se le callo encima del pan con mantequilla,lo raro es que el reloj empezo a funcionar.

Ooohhhh viva yo, la creadora de una fuente de energía (Y) aunque el que tiro el zapato fue tarrant…bueno, a la noche le doy un "premio" por regalarme su invento!(nose por que el muy forro no se opone nunca, siempre tiene ganas XD)

Después de este maravilloso incidente del reloj mantequillero, llego miry, con el parche-corazón de stayne en una mano y en la otra tenia un encendedor. se mando debajo de la mesa y me dijo -no le digas a stayne o te tiro con acido-(mi hijita es una tierna! El lado macabro lo saco de los hightopp)

La cosa es que a los 5 minutos llego stayne preguntando donde se habia metido miry, entonces me dice -o me decis donde esta o te tiro con acido-

El resultado seria el mismo no? De una u otra forma terminaría llena de acido.

mally salto y dijo –mirana esta debajo de la mesa, sos un Gil- entonces miranis salio corriendo y stayne salio persiguiendola.

Entonces tarrant digo: -que gente mas inmadura!-

WTF? HABLO EL SEÑOR QUE SE LA PASA DANDOME ZEPITJABBER EN EL TE PARA REIRSE DE CÓMO ME HAGO CHIQUITA!

Parece que la unica madura aca soy yo…


	2. Chapter 2

CAP Nº 2: fuckin chessur

-alizzziiaaa…podes venir un segundito?- see, era mi tarrant querido que me llamaba con voecita de "veni porque ya no me aguanto las ganas".

Me dirijo al punto en cuestion, muy feliz de la vida, ya que en 5 min. Yo y mi sweet hatter explotariamos la mesa como es nuestra costumbre.

Y ahí estaba…con su sonrrisita hermosa, !me lo comia entero!. La cosa es que lo tenia ahí con esa sonrrisita que me derrite y que todo me puede,entonces…se aparece el gato enfrente.

-buenasss tardessss…- gato de mierda! ¿buenas tardes? Para vos, para mi eran buenas hasta q apareciste!

En fin, estaba encima de la mesa, con el vestido a medio desabrochar,encima de tarrant y con una cara de "gato Sali que estoy ocupada!"

El gato se instalo ahí, y no tuve mas remedio que bajarme de la mesa, acomodarme el vestido y bancarme las ganas.

Y asi estuvo, 3 horas, contandole a tarrant como habia comprado una longaniza y se la habia comido.

Lo que mas importa es que…!NO HICE NADA CON TARRANT! Y eso me enoja mucho…

PAUSA DE PRODUCCION:

_-asi termina el cap Alicia?-_

_-si, algun problema?-_

_-lo que pasa es que quedo muy corto-_

_-bueno, eso es culpa tuya!-_

_-ok, deja, me consigo otra protagonista-_

_-NONO! Para la proxima me traigo una historia mas interesante!-_

_-bueno, pero apurate porque el publico se va-_


	3. Chapter 3

CAP Nº 3: Willy?

Bueno, esta historia continua continuando(?)

La cosa, es que estabamos haciendo una ensalada de tomates.

En eso llega iracebeth y dice: -taaaarraaaaantttt! Te busca un marginado socialll!- LPM que vocesita fea la que tiene!

En fin, tarrant se para y se va.

Al rato vuelve con un chaboncito que tenia el corte de he-man.

–este es mi primo!- a la mierda que primo mas bueno que tenia! Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo reconoci al instante. El pelotudo que tenia enfrente no era una mala imitación de Anibal Pachano, era Willy wonkita. OMG!

El muy salame tenia un chocolate gigante en el bolsillo ¿Cómo mierda le entraba? Valla uno a saber! Casualidades de la vida!

En eso llega miranis escapandose de stayne que la perseguia con un pedazo de carbon.

-te rompi las botas! No me preguntes como!, después te consigo otras!- no tenia la minima gana de saber como se habian roto las botas, seguro que se las rompio en algunos de los actos raros que hace con stayne.

Entonces miry agarra y le afana el chocolate a Guillermo/Willy wonka, y una vez mas se manda debajo de la mesa.

Acto seguido, chessur,mally, mc twiss y thackery tambien se van debajo de la mesa. WTF? Que hacian todos ahí! Para colmo, tarrant se habia vestido de blanco y gritaba –YO SOY EL EMPERADOR DE CHINAAAAAAAA!- es un flor de pelotudo, pero lo amo con todo mi corazon!

Pausa de producción:

-que lindo Alicia!

-andate a cagar! Me cagaste el momento emotivo!

-bueno! Te enojaste?

-mas vale! Que queres que te diga, que te feliciste?

-no te hagas la mala porque te traigo a ricardo fort!

-noooo, eso no!

-ok, estas avisada! Ya podes volver al programa

Volvemos al programa

En fin, donde me quede? Ah si! Tarrant se creia emperador de china!

Y Willy estaba ahí con un plano de la ciudad de paris y una caja de ladrillitos marca "mis ladrillos".

LA PELOTUDES ERA DE FAMILIA!

Entre que nadie salia de debajo de la mesa, Willy y sus ladrillitos, tarrant parado en el techo del molino cantando "my friends" de sweeney Todd, y iracebeth que habia traido un pescado al escabeche que media 25 metros! ME HABIAN CANSADO!

QUE FAMILIA LA QUE ME TOCO! NO SE ASOMBREN SI UN DIA APARECEN ATADOS DE PIES Y MANOS Y PEGADOS AL SUELO!

Nueva pausa de producción:

les gusto el cap?

¿Qué derecho tenes a parar el programa Alicia?

Nose se me vino a la mente como idea muchosa!

Controla tu mucosidad!

Mucosidad no, muCHosidad!

Es lo mismo!

Noooo! La mucosidad es lo que te sale de la nariz y la muchosidad es lo que nos une a mi y a tarrant!

Okok, perdon nos equivocamos! Ahora cerra la pausa de producción porque nos estamos perdiendo JONAS L.A!

Uuyyy me olvide completamente! Ya la cierro! Ustedes vallan encendiendo el auto!

Asi me gusta!

Pasamos por el supermercado y compramos papas fritas o lo mandamos a comprar a tarrant después?

Nose es lo mismo! Que valla thackery

No! Thackery se olvida y trae cualquier cosa!

Que tarado!

Siii! el opio que le convida absolem no ayuda mucho!

Eso le pasa por fumon!

Lo mismo digo!

DAAALEEE CERRA QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE PARA VER A JOE!

FIN DE LA PAUSA Y DEL CAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas tardes queridos amantes de la lectura…mi nombre es Chessur y voy a ser su anfitrion en este capitulo…

_Pausa de producción:_

_-CHESSUR!__ QUE CARAJO HACES ACA!_

_- Alicia se quedo con Tarrant arreglando unos asuntos…_

_- a ver…dejame adivinar! No hicieron nada anoche entonces lo hace hoy!_

_-si..me temo que tienen problemas de intimidad!_

_-NO CHESS! VOS LOS INTERRUMPIS SIEMPRE!_

_-no es mi problema si ello no pueden hacer nada delante mio…_

_-ok! A nadie le interesa lo que pase dentro de la habitación de Tarrant Highthopp!_

_- a vos si te interesa!_

_- me interesa si es conmigo la cosa! _

_- claro asi si!_

_-bueno chess…te podes quedar, pero si haces los agradecimientos…_

_Fin de la pausa._

Para la velada de hoy…queremos agradecer a nuestras 2 primeras lectora que comentaron este material literario:

**Naduchiis**

**Son Shaiveg Tashio**

Echos los agradecimientos, comenzare a relatar otro jocoso episodio de " buenas tardes soy Alicia":

Cap 4: ¿de cual fumas?

_che tarrant...vos fumas algo no?- le dijo alicia mientras se servia te_

_-no, no fumo- contesto tarrant mientras me tiraba con zapato para que no le afane el sombrero._

_alicia lo miro con cara de "no te creo 3 mierdas" -daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeee de cual fumas!-_

_-no fumo alicia, no jodas!- dijo tarrant queriendola cagar a trompadas._

_-ok tarrant, segui mintiendome eh!-_

_-no te miento pedazo de gila! no me doy con nada!- le dijo tarrant ya calentandose y con ganas de meterle un volante de macri por el medio del ojete._

_en eso llega el sr. Todd, cantando y haciendo su numerito de "todos merecen morir "._

_-! prestame la navaja, prestamela un segundito!- dijo tarrant._

_-NO! ESTO ES MIO! NO TE LO DOY!- dijo sweeney protestando como un nene de 5 años al que no le dejan ver los teletubies._

_tarrant, podrido de tantas giladas, decidio hacer lo mas sensato: se encerro a dormir hasta nuevo aviso._

_como sera la gente de hoy en dia, que a los 5 min. la noticia se desparramo como coca-cola sobre mantel de seda._

_ya habia una cola de gente que queria dormir con tarrant, hasta estaba los de cronica que ponian:_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUULTIMO MOMENTOOOOOOOO: PIBE SE ENCIERRA A DORMIR Y HAY COLA PARA DORMIR CON EL. 3 MALVIVIENTES EN LA FILA._

_el gran punto es que se presentaron los wachiturros ahi cantando: tirate un pasooo _

_entre todo ese quilombo, nadie podia hacer salir a tarrant, NADIE!_

_en eso llego yo y digo: -la hacemos simple, yo lo hago salir y ustedes me dan plata-_

_ya salto ricardo fort, que acepto el trato._

_camine hasta la puerta y grite: -TARRANT! STAYNE LE QUIERE ENTRAR A ALICIA!-_

_y no falto poco para que tarrant saliera en pantuflas y con un pedazo de madera a cagar a palos a stayne!_

_y asi fue como tarrant provo que no fumaba nada, hasta que en el analizis de sangre le dio que se estaba inyectando mucha lavandina por la arteria aorta, y ahi tuvo que dejar de hacerlo._

**_moraleja de la historia:_**

_nunca confies en stayne, porque cuando puede te caga la vida.(?_

_Espero que hallan disfrutado este material literario, y nos vemos en otro capitulo…_

_Hasta la proxima queridos lectores…_

_Pausa de producción:_

_-ok chess, bastante bien para ser tu primera vez!_

_-gracias! Disfrute mucho haciendo el programa!_

_- y nosotros escuchandote_

_-¿puedo volver? Quiero venir mas seguido!_

_- …NO!_

_-Pero! Pero!_

_-retirate chessur!_

_-al menos quiero algo de regalo! En lo de Mirtha Legrand, si vas como invitado te dan un reloj!_

_-bueno...anda a lo de Mirtha entonces! O si queres te regalamos algo…una patada en el culo, chess!_

_-esta bien…con un globo rojo me conformo_

_-ok te regalamos un globo rojo y te vas!-_

_Fin de la pausa y del cap!_


End file.
